1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of granting permissions. In particular, to a system and method for granting permission for a machine action.
2. Related Art
Machine to machine (a.k.a. M2M) communication includes technologies that enable systems and devices to communicate with other systems and devices. The systems and devices include various types of machines that have both data handling and communications capabilities such as, for example, embedded computing devices (e.g. washing machine, automobile), sensors (e.g. thermostat) and service platforms (e.g. software update server).
The communication between the systems and devices may include, for example, the transmission of various data payloads, event notifications, signals and other forms of data transmission. One application of M2M communication that is attracting growing interest is granting permission for actions between systems and devices.
As the number and diversity of devices participating in M2M communication grow, numerous challenges arise for the infrastructure granting permissions. The challenges may include issues related to scalability, security, flexibility and minimizing device resource requirements. The scalability issues include managing a large number of permissions while granting or denying the actions quickly. Devices may need to be secured from unauthorized actions from other systems and devices on the communication network. The flexibility issues include managing permissions to add new permissions and modifying existing permissions. Minimization of device resource requirement may involve one or more resources related to computing capacity, memory footprint, power consumption and bandwidth consumption.
There is a need for a system and method for granting permission for a machine action that mitigates one or more of the challenges described above.